


221 Flash Fics

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Series: 221 Colors and Flavors [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: Sherlock and John going about their lives. You never know what kind of excitement will ensue!Flash Fics from prompts received from various media sources. Tags and characters to be added as the 221s are created. The rating may change as well. Each fic will be a short 221 and any triggers will be tagged in note of the chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I have been taking prompts for Flash Fic Mondays in a Facebook group I'm in. If you'd like to leave a prompt, please do so in the comments. I can't promise I will do it, but any little bit of inspiration helps!

The color bloomed beneath his fingers. He didn’t remember it being such a bright scarlet. How was he going to explain this? He had promised John that he wouldn’t let this happen again. Yet, here he stood, the evidence staining his shirt.  
Sherlock scrambled for a rag, his scarf, something to stop the flow. He couldn’t do this to John again. The disappointment in John’s eyes, the way his voice shook last time Sherlock had made the wrong choice. Sherlock’s head turned as he heard the footsteps on the stairs, John’s voice asking Rosie about her day at school. Oh no! He couldn’t let the little girl see him like this.  
Sherlock gently wrapped his coat around him, trying his best to avoid staining it with the now tacky fluid. He would stand tall. He would be brave. He wouldn’t let his family see him like this.  
John reached the top of the stairs. Rosie ran to him with her happy cry of, “Sh’lock!” and she pounced on him for her hug. John stared in horror as his daughter pulled away covered in the acrylic paint that clung to both her and Sherlock.  
“You managed to grab red instead of pink, didn’t you?” John sighed.  
All Sherlock could do was nod in shame, as he hid his face in Rosie’s curls.


	2. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie gets a pet! Sherlock gets a laugh. And John gets exasperated

John held Rosie, bouncing her on his hip, as she clapped gleefully while Sherlock unpacked the box holding various acoutrimi, setting up as he went.  
“Really? I thought when you suggested a goldfish for her, we’d just have a simple bowl set up,” he said exasperated.  
“No matter what people seem to think, that is a horrible living environment for a fish. Even one with a three second memory. Just a bowl, swimming in circles, always on display for everyone to see.” Sherlock flapped his hands, wiggling his fingers in Rosie’s direction. She shrieked with laughter, pounding her toddler fists on her daddy’s chest. Sherlock grinned at her.  
“See? She agrees with me.”  
“She’s two and she thinks dirt is the best food ever. I wouldn’t exactly trust her judgement on fish homes,” John chuckled as he held her hands gently.  
“Dirt is good for toddlers to eat. Studies show that children should eat at least a peck of dirt for their own health. There! Finished!” Sherlock turned on the aerator, and a slow stream of bubbles rose from the bottom of the fully outfitted aquarium. Rosie ooooooed.  
“There now, little bee,” Sherlock said, getting down on her level, “What should we call this little guy?” He showed her the goldfish slowly swimming in the plastic tub.  
“Unca Myc!” she giggled.


End file.
